


Home at long last

by MariaSakura



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: Al and Mei are coming home to get married again in front of their loved ones who couldn't go to Xing and Winry gets a surprise.





	

“Are you staying this time?” she asked anxiously.

“For a while only,” he replied.

“Until when is a while?”

“A few years actually,” he answered slowly. “I’m tired of travelling without having my alchemy that I can use and I want to get to go to my wedding and enjoy it. I also want to stay to see my kids grow up if I have kids…”

She stood speechless as his words sunk into her brain and she understood them. Then, she looked at him in the eyes to see if he was joking or not and when she saw that he was red of embarrassment and serious, she had to sit because the news was too overwhelming and too good to be true.

“Winry are you okay?” he asked concern in his voice making her look up and nod.

“What about your brother?”

“He’s coming home to get married again and to see me settle down.”

“A second time?” she demanded perplexed.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I got home ahead of him actually. They’re getting here in a couple of days.”

“Damn it Ed answer my question and who is coming with Al and Mei?”

“Alright, I’m answering, I’m answering,” he said laughing some more. “Al is now a prince and he’s getting married here for a second time so that whoever couldn’t attend it in Xing could attend this time around.”

“How do you know this Ed?” she demanded.

“I was surprised and disappointed when you told Al and Mei that you wouldn’t be able to attend because of your work,” he whispered. “When Al made me read it, I knew that the words were lies. There were tears on the paper where Al’s name was written and if I had shaded in the page I could’ve seen scratch marks where you crossed your excuses. I could tell that all the previous drafts had my name in it Winry, I knew the reason you didn’t come was because you thought I wasn’t there and that you thought I wasn’t ever coming home again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this now, but I've had it on my computer for a long time. I don't know if I'll ever write anything else to follow this, but I wanted to post it anyways.


End file.
